In known systems, the continuously variable transmission control does not have feedback to the system to modify the operator inputs. Consequently, it is usual to specify rate limits which restrict the rate of response from the speed pedal or the range selector. The rate control on the speed pedal and the range selector will restrict the rate of response of the entire machine. In an open loop system the rates have to be specified upon the operator inputs as there is no state sensing or feedback to the system. Many times it is desirable to have the error signal modified or changed within the control logic downstream of the operator inputs.